Make You Proud
by 82and9make91
Summary: When an awkward moment suddenly becomes an meaningful one, Naruto realizes that his never wanted to make someone proud of him more then in this moment.


_Author's Note: This Story takes place shortly after Tsunade becomes Hokage_

_Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

><p><strong>Make You Proud<strong>

Tsunade was not in a good mood.

The Fifth Hokage stood in a hallway of her mansion with her arms crossed in frustration. She was leaning against the wall with a door to her right. The blonde women looked in one direction and then the other, but she saw no sign of life.

"Come on…" she whispered to herself and looked down at her foot as it tapped the ground over and over.

In truth several things were contributing to her foul mood this morning. Firstly, she hadn't had a good night sleep. Then Shizune had found the sake bottle that she kept under her desk and now she was in this situation.

A feudal lord from up north had requested a handful of genin to act as security during a festival that he was having near his palace. There was nothing that wasn't common for someone in his position to request. In fact Tsunade was glad because it would give her a chance to give some of her genin an easy mission that was more of a vacation then an actual shinobi work.

Then the feudal lord did something that really pissed her off.

He requested, or rather, demanded to inspect all of the top genin of Konoha so that he could hand pick the ones that he wanted. Not only did he not trust her to pick the right genin for the job but he wanted to inspect her shinobi as if they were live stock.

She gritted her teeth but in the end she allowed his request only because he agreed to pay three times as much as it would normally cost for this kind of mission.

So here she was waiting for the last of the genin to arrive and for the selection process to begin. The room next to her already had most of the village's genin inside and by her count only one was missing.

"Baa-chan!"

She turned to her right and saw none other then Naruto Uzumaki running towards her. His breathing was slightly heavy and he waved frantically at her when they're eyes met. When she looked at his face she couldn't help but notice that he had _something_ all over it. When he finally reached her he stopped and grinned up at her.

"I made it" he announced.

"First off, you're late. Second, I told you not to call me that anymore; third, what in the world do you have on your face!" She glared down at him.

The young boy reached up and felt the slightly brown substance that covered most of his mouth and cheeks. "Oh that! Well I was eating at Ichiraku and I was drinking the last of the ramen, but then the Anbu guy you sent came out of no where and scared me so I got it all over my face. I would have cleaned up but the message you sent sounded really important so I came her as quick as I could"

After he finished explaining he looked up at her with a small smile and a look that asked for sympathy. The fifth Hokage felt her heart start to melt a little and she just couldn't stay mad at him. _I can't let him go in there looking like this_ she thought and sighed.

"Come here brat" she commanded. Naruto did as he was told and took a few steps forward. Then in one swift movement Tsunade licked her thumb and proceeded to clean the blonde boys face.

Once his intentional shock wore off Naruto began to mutter. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm making you look presentable. There's a big shot feudal lord in that room and I'm sure you don't want to look like a fool in front of him." The older blonde explained but never stopped her work. She licked her thumb again and started doing the other side of his face.

"Gross…" Naruto protested with his eyes closed.

"Oh shut up."

The boy knew that there was nothing he could do by this point so he stood there and waited for her to be done. The one thing he couldn't understand was why this seemed so familiar. He was positive no one had ever done this to him before so what could it possibly be? Just then it clicked in his brain and his eyes grew wide.

_It was the first day of the academy and all of the parents were saying they're good byes and good lucks to they're children. The playground was full of people and everywhere you looked you saw a child and they're parents speaking with each other. Naruto stood in a corner by himself and watched._

_He noticed that the child nearest to him was being held by the shoulders and that his mother was busy cleaning his face._

"_But, why Mom?" The boy wined._

"_I have to make you look good. You want to make me proud don't you?" the mother asked and looked down with a loving smile._

"All done, that wasn't so bad was it?" Tsunade asked happily as she dried his face with her shirt.

Naruto realized that he had been starting into space for a while and her voice had brought him back to reality. He looked up at her and felt a warming in his chest. Then his face turned from being completely blank to one of happiness and surprise.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked in confusion. The young boy placed his hands behind his head and smiled the way he always did.

"It's nothing" he stated happily.

She was still confused but she couldn't help but smile back at him. "Alright then, I think its time for you to go in."

"Right" he replied and turned towards the door, but before he reached for the door's handle he stopped and turned to face her again. His face was now slightly serious as he looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong Naruto?" She asked with concern in her voice.

Naruto looked away and blushed slightly. "I…I'll make you proud Baa-chan"

At first she was slightly confused but then she realized what he meant. She placed her hand firmly on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him.

"I know you will, now get in there and show them what you got"

With that Naruto grinned in a way only he could and nodded. Tsunade released his shoulder and watched as he entered the room. She then went back to her position next to the door and laughed as she heard him proclaim his entrance for all to hear.

_You're a brat Naruto, but you're __**my **__brat. _

_**The End.**_

* * *

><p><em>I really like MotherSon fanfics with Naruto and Tsunade I hope you liked this one. I like reading reviews so give me some!_


End file.
